


True science

by WielkiOgien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Art, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Comic, Established Relationship, Fanart, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WielkiOgien/pseuds/WielkiOgien
Summary: Every true scientist has to overcome numerous obstacles to achieve advancements in their life's work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 35
Kudos: 366
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	True science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janieohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/gifts).



> Dear **janieohio**!
> 
> Best wishes for New Year's and Christmas (if you celebrate it).
> 
> I hope 2020 has spared you troubles, and I wish with all my heart that next year will be better for all of us:)
> 
> Lots and lots of happiness, love, health, and delicious fics with well done tags :D
> 
> This year the mods have outdone themselves, because when I read your sign-up sheet I felt like it was meant for me :D
> 
> So I kind of improvised (as always) with the story and just went with the flow. I hope it meets your expectations,
> 
> and maybe, maybe you'll have a bit of fun reading it, for I had really a lot of fun making it ;)

[ ](https://imgur.com/oRyInJU)

[ ](https://imgur.com/gqN9VTG)

[ ](https://imgur.com/JMckFrr)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
